dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Knight
The Dark Knight is the 2008 sequel to Batman Begins. Batman works with James Gordon and Harvey Dent to sort out Gotham. But a new threat appears in the form of The Joker who terrorizes Gotham City and creates an new enemy in Dent. A third film, entitled The Dark Knight Rises was released in 2012. Plot In Gotham City, the Joker robs a mob bank with his accomplices, whom he tricks into killing one another, ultimately killing the last one himself. While investigating the robbery, Batman and Lieutenant James Gordon contemplate including new district attorney Harvey Dent in their plan to eradicate the mob. However, Batman wonders if Dent can be trusted. Wayne runs into Rachel Dawes and Dent, who are dating, and after talking to Dent, he realizes Dent's sincerity and decides to host a fundraiser for him. Mob bosses Sal Maroni, Gambol, and the Chechen meet with other underworld gangsters to discuss both Batman and Dent, who have been cracking down on the mobster's operations. Lau, a Chinese mafia accountant, informs them that he has hidden their money and fled to Hong Kong in an attempt to preempt Gordon's plan to seize the mobsters' funds and hide from Dent's jurisdiction. The Joker appears and offers to kill Batman for half of the mafia's money, but they flatly refuse and Gambol places a bounty on the Joker's head. Not long after, the Joker kills Gambol and takes control of his men. In Hong Kong, Batman captures Lau using a skyhook, and delivers him to the Gotham City police, where Lau agrees to testify against the mob. Dent and Gordon arrest the mob, and in retaliation the Joker issues an ultimatum to Gotham: people will die each day until Batman reveals his identity. When Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb and the judge presiding over the mob trials are killed, the public readily blames Batman, prompting Wayne to decide to reveal his identity. Before Bruce can turn himself in, Dent holds a press conference to try and persuade the public not to sell Batman out just because of one terrorist. However the public, though grateful for everything Batman has done for the city, insists that things have now reached a point where Batman must make the sacrifice, so Dent announces that he himself is Batman and is arrested as part of a plan to draw the Joker out of hiding. The Joker attempts to ambush the police convoy carrying Dent, but Batman and Gordon intervene and capture him. In recognition of his actions, Gordon is appointed the new police commissioner. Later that night, Dent and Dawes disappear. At the police station, Batman interrogates the Joker, who reveals that Dent's and Dawes' police escorts were corrupt police and have placed them in warehouses rigged with explosives on opposite sides of the city—far enough apart so that Batman cannot save them both. Batman leaves to save Dawes, while Gordon and the police head after Dent. With the aid of a smuggled bomb, the Joker escapes police custody with Lau. Batman arrives, but finds Dent instead of Dawes. Batman successfully saves Dent, but the ensuing explosion disfigures Dent's face. Gordon arrives at Dawes' location too late, and she perishes when the bomb detonates. Unable to cope with this new level of chaos, Maroni goes to Gordon and offers him the Joker's location. Aboard a cargo ship, the Joker burns Lau to death atop a pile of half the mob's money, and has the Chechen killed before taking control of his men. Meanwhile, an M&A lawyer working as a consultant to Wayne Enterprises, Coleman Reese, finds out Batman's identity and after failing to blackmail the company, decides to go public. However, realizing that he does what he does only because of Batman, the Joker changes his mind about revealing Batman's identity and issues a public ultimatum: either Reese is killed within the hour, or he will blow up a hospital. When attempts on Reese's life are foiled, the Joker goes to the evacuated hospital, disguised as a nurse, and frees Dent from his restraints, convincing him to exact revenge on the people whose corruption led to Dawes' death. Dent begins by flipping a coin to decide if he should kill the Joker, and spares him. The Joker destroys the hospital on his way out, and then escapes with a hijacked bus full of hospital patients. Out of the hospital, Dent goes on a personal vendetta, confronting Maroni and the corrupt cops one by one and flipping his coin to decide their fates. Now with complete control over the Gotham mob, the Joker announces to the public that anyone left in Gotham at nightfall will be subject to his rule. With the bridges and tunnels out of the city closed due to a warning by the Joker, authorities begin evacuating people by ferry. The Joker has explosives placed on two of the ferries—one ferry with convicts, who were evacuated in an effort to keep the Joker from freeing them, and the other with civilians—telling the passengers the only way to save themselves is to trigger the explosives on the other ferry; otherwise, he will destroy both at midnight. Batman locates the Joker and the hostages he has taken. Realizing the Joker has disguised the hostages as his own men, Batman is forced to attack both Gordon's SWAT team and the Joker's henchmen to save the real hostages. The Joker's plan to destroy the ferries fails after the passengers on both decide not to destroy each other. Batman finds the Joker, and after a brief fight, is able to subdue him, preventing him from destroying both ferries. When Batman refuses to kill the Joker, the Joker acknowledges that Batman is truly incorruptible, but that Dent was not, and that he has unleashed Dent upon the city. Leaving the Joker for the SWAT team, Batman searches for Dent. At the remains of the building where Dawes died, Batman finds Dent holding Gordon and his family at gunpoint. Dent judges the innocence of Batman, himself, and Gordon's son through three coin tosses. As the result of the first two flips, he shoots Batman in the abdomen and spares himself. Before Dent can determine the boy's fate, Batman, who was wearing body armor, tackles him over the side of the building. Gordon's son is saved, but Dent and Batman fall to the ground below resulting in Dent's death. Knowing that the citizens of Gotham will lose hope and all morale if Dent's rampage becomes public news, Batman convinces Gordon to hold him responsible for the murders. Images are shown of Gordon delivering the eulogy at Dent's funeral and smashing the Bat-Signal. Police swarm the building, and Batman flees as Gordon and his son watch. Cast *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Michael Caine as Alfred Pennyworth *Heath Ledger as The Joker *Gary Oldman as James Gordon *Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Maggie Gyllenhaal as Rachel Dawes *Morgan Freeman as Lucius Fox *Monique Curnen as Detective Anna Ramirez *Ron Dean as Detective Michael Wuertz *Nestor Carbonell as Mayor Anthony Garcia *Chin Han as Mr. Lau *Eric Roberts as Sal Maroni *Ritchie Coster as The Chechen *Anthony Michael Hall as Mike Engel *Keith Szarabajka as Detective Gerard Stephens *Joshua Harto as Coleman Reese *Melinda McGraw as Barbara Gordon *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Michael Jai White as Gambol *Beatrice Rosen as Natascha Patrenko *Colin McFarlane as Gillian B. Loeb *Sarah Jayne Dunn as Sal Maroni's Mistress *Cillian Murphy as Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow References to the broader Nolanverse *Bruce Wayne/Batman appears. *Alfred Pennyworth appears. *Rachel Dawes appears. *Sgt. James Gordon appears. *Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow appears. *Lucius Fox appears. *Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb appears. *Tumbler appears. *Joker is introduced. *Harvey Dent is introduced. *Batpod is introduced. *Carmine Falcone is mentioned. Taglines *Why So Serious? *Welcome to a world without rules. *Out of the darkness...comes the Knight. *The night is darkest before the dawn. *I Believe In Harvey Dent. Production The film was shot in Chicago, Illinois and parts of England and China. Gallery Posters Thedarkknightposter.jpg|Teaser poster. dark_knight_ver4_xlg.jpg|The Joker teaser dark_knight_ver3_xlg.jpg|The Joker dark_knight_ver2_xlg.jpg|Batman dark_knight_ver12_xlg.jpg|The Joker dark_knight_ver6_xlg.jpg|Batman rides the Bat-Pod dark_knight_ver7.jpg|The Joker dark_knight_ver8.jpg|Batman Dark_knight_ver9.jpg|Harvey Dent Dark_knight_ver13_xlg.jpg|Batman Banner Poster Dark_knight_ver14_xlg.jpg|The Joker Banner Poster Dark_knight_ver11_xlg.jpg|Batman Banner poster Dark_knight_ver15_xlg.jpg|Jokerized poster dark_knight_ver16_xlg.jpg|Jokerized teaser poster dark_knight_ver17_xlg.jpg|Jokerized Batman poster dark_knight_ver18_xlg.jpg|Jokerized Joker poster dark_knight_ver19_xlg.jpg|Jokerized Batman poster dark_knight_ver20_xlg.jpg|Jokerized Batman Poster dark_knight_ver21_xlg.jpg|Jokerized poster dark_knight_ver22_xlg.jpg|Jokerized Batman Poster dark_knight_ver23_xlg.jpg|Jokerized Harvey Dent poster dark_knight_ver24_xlg.jpg|Jokerized Dark Knight Banner Video Gallery For more videos, visit [http://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Knight/Gallery The Dark Knight Video Gallery -->] External links *The Dark Knight offical website *The Dark Knight IMDB Category:The Dark Knight 6